The List
by Reflexes
Summary: Normal people all over the world discover they have abilities. And as if their lives werent complicated enough, they're being tracked and killed by Sylar. And soon discover they are meant for a much bigger future. Only familair character involved is Sylar
1. Intro: Bryan and Mackenzie

**Okay, I know this is really short, but I had a writer's block with this one. I do not own Heroes or any of it's characters. I do not own Sylar, but Bryan and Mackenzie are mine.**

**Please R&R, it's good for the sefl-esteem ;)**

* * *

**Bryan and Mackenzie  
****Prima Tech Paper Factory**

"I can't believe it!" Bryan muttered as he walked down the hall.

Mackenzie caught up to him. "Can't believe what?" She asked.

Bryan shook his head. "I have worked SO much harder than Brendan. And what does he get? He gets my assignment. What do I get? I get to play babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Mackenzie asked as she snatched the file from his hand. "I wouldn't call it that." She flipped it open and scanned over a few pages. "All we are doing is making sure Sylar doesn't kill the people in this file." She said as she closed it. "That means, they don't trust Brendan to get Sylar. So, when he fails, we step in and save the day." She told him.

Bryan sighed irritably, but didn't say anymore as he opened the front door. Mackenzie knew he was too stubborn to admit she was right. "C'mon. I bet when we sack Sylar after Brendan failed, you'll get that promotion you have been wanting." She told him. She followed him outside and to a small black car, where she took the passenger's seat. She sighed as Bryan started the car. "What now?" She asked him.

"Now," He said as he drove out of the parking lot, "We do our job."

"Well, there's about fifteen potential people Sylar is going to go after next." She told him, opening the file on her lap. "All of them are in this file. Now, if Sylar kills someone that wasn't assigned to us, it's not our fault, it's Brendan's'." She informed Bryan.

"So, we are supposed to spy on these people and make sure Sylar isn't near them?" Bryan asked.

"Yes." She answered. She flipped through the profiles. "Hey, guess what!" She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"This little seven year old girl can touch something or someone and automatically know everything about them." Mackenzie said.

"So…?" Bryan asked, glancing at Mackenzie.

"So, that's pretty cool." Mackenzie told him. She watched as Bryan sighed, annoyed. "She also has a twin brother who can read AND send thoughts."

"Who's the parents?" Bryan asked her.

"No known father." Mackenzie said, reading the little girl's profile. "And her mother doesn't have any known abilities." She explained. "Get this, the mother, Alexandra Collins, roommates with a woman named Abigail Graham, who can manipulate time. And Graham works with a man who has an ability." She said. "That's pretty interesting."

"I guess." Bryan answered.

Mackenzie sighed to herself.


	2. Intro: Sam Park

**Sam Park  
****Los Angeles  
****City Lights Coffee Shop**

He sat there, in the table in the far corner of the coffee shop, while he read the morning paper and sipped from his coffee. All his thoughts were focused on the cover story, and was completely oblivious to his surroundings. That is why he didn't automatically notice her when she walked in. She happened to be the love of his life. Well, used to be. Or was he still in love with her?

He had known her all through elementary and middle school. And even through high school. He had lived next door to her all his childhood, and most his teenage years. And he had loved her the whole time. Of course, after his mother died near the end of his senior year, his father shipped him off to military school, where he got a scholarship and went to college, and soon after graduating became an author. He had been best friends with her the whole time he knew her, but lost contact with her when he went to military school.

So, since it was a sudden departure, and one in which he never told her his true feelings, he still remembered her ten years later and has her picture tucked in the drawer by his bed. And since he remembered her, he remembered her name.

"Emilie Stanford." Called the woman behind the counter, to another woman who was sitting at a table.

Sam's ears perked up, from hearing such a familiar name, but had been so engrossed in his paper, did not catch the name. He sat in perfect view of a woman's back, as she walked up to the counter, her dark brown hair in a ponytail behind her and her face hidden from his view. Something about her uneased Sam, and he immediately went back to his paper, dismissing it.

But, he couldn't seem to concentrate on the words, so he folded his newspaper up and placed it on the table. He glanced up and saw that the woman had sat down at the table on the other side of the room, with her back still facing Sam. He could see just over her shoulder, that she was reading a book. There was a bag on the ground by her chair, and Sam smiled to himself when he saw a book in it by 'Roscoe May', which was his pen name. Sam had chosen that name, because Roscoe was his middle name and May was his old love's, Emilie, middle name.

Most of his books were about lost love, and his best seller and most popular was called 'In Love for the First Time' which was basically, about his real life love story for Emilie. Sam slowly pulled his jacket sleeves over his hands and brought them up and rested his chin on them.

There was a secret, though, that Sam kept. Most people that knew him called him unsociable. Of course, he didn't have a social phobia. He was just withdrawn, and never really let anybody come close to him. In fact, that can be taken literally. He will _not_ come in any physical or emotional contact with anyone. It could be understood that he didn't let anyone in to his heart, and pretended to not care, but people found it strange he didn't even touch anyone. Not even a handshake. He changed to this right after his mother died.

Sam had noticed something was wrong with him, towards the end of his senior year, right before his mother died. Like, when he was outside one day, he petted his dog, and all of the sudden, his dog just died. There was no reason, he just died. Things like that started to happen, but really convinced him there was something wrong with him, was when his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she died. As soon as his father sent him off to military school, he became unsociable. In shorter words, whenever Sam touched someone, even an animal, they died.

Sighing, remembering all of these terrible things, Sam didn't realize he was been sitting there, starring at the woman's back. She must have felt the presence of his eyes, for she slowly turned around and look right at her.

Immediately, Sam's eyes widened and his hands fell down to the table. He sat straight up and starred right back. At this point, he had no idea what to do. "I-…Emilie?" He asked astonished. She gave him a quizzical look. "Remember me?" He called to her from the other side of the small coffee shop. After studying him for the longest time, she slowly smiled widely.

"Sam?" She asked. Sam nodded his head enthusiastically. Emilie gathered her things and instantly moved over to his table and sat infront of him. Sam instinctively, sat back in his seat as far away from her as he could, with his hands tucked under the table.

"So-so, how have you been?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Kind of grey. I can't believe it's been ten years though!" She exclaimed! "You look so different!" She remarked. Sam had short, neat, black hair and green eyes. His eyes glanced down at her hands and noticed she wasn't wearing a ring, which for some strange reason relieved him.

"So what happened after I…left?" He asked her.

"Nothing much. Nothing good." She commented, quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I don't mean anything." She explained after a moment of silence.

"I-" Sam, raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "So you read May?" He asked her.

"Yes! I love his books. He is such an amazing writer, and his stories and opinions are so true." She told Sam, who smiled modestly. He couldn't help staring at her. She was so pretty. He noticed Emilie hadn't changed hardly at all.

"So when did you move to Los Angeles?" He asked her.

"Oh, I am only visiting." Emilie explained to him.

"Oh…" Sam said. "For how long?"

"Only a month." She answered.

"Okay." Sam answered.

Emilie looked down at her watch and immediately exclaimed she had to leave. She stood up, and Sam stood up as well. After leaning down and picking up her bag, she extended her arms out in a gesture for a hug. Sam almost stepped over to hug her goodbye, but immediately took a couple steps back and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Emilie frowned for a second, but immediately smiled. "I'll see you later, Sammy." She said before turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

"I hope." He said to the air as he sat back down, still dazed.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. 'This sounds awfully like that new show 'Pushing Daisies'.' I totally agree. I love that show! But, I mean, come on? You can't honestly say that a character like Ned in Heroes doesn't sound intersting. Wouldn't it be SO cool! So, don't flame me, because I know Sam and Emilie are a rip off from Pushing Daisies, but isn't this site what this is for? Except for this is a character in my HEROES story, so don't tell me to post this in a Pushing Daisies section.**

For those of you who don't know what Pushing Daisies is, if you think this side of my story sound sinteresting, you'll probably like Pushing Daisies. And don't forget to watch Heroes!

...hi... 


	3. Intro: Spencer Cooley

**Spencer & Emma Cooley  
California  
The Beach**

"'Kay. I took you to the beach. Let's go now." A little girl rolled her eyes, but with a smile. Her father could be so immature. "Why can't you come in the middle of the day, like normal people, Emma? Or, making me walk you a mile down the beach, when you can play up by our house?" He asked.

Emma turned around and looked at her father. He stood in the dry sand, his eyes drilling into hers, and his hands rested at his hips impatiently. "Because no one knows about this spot."

"What does that make a difference?" Spencer, her dad, asked.

Emma turned back around to face the ocean, and shook her head. She counted to five in her head, before turning around and rolling her eyes at her dad.

-x-

Back at the house, Emma sat on the couch in-between Spencer, and her father's friend, Zach. She pretended to sleep, her eyes closed and her breaths shallow. She always did this to listen into her father's conversations. This was how she found out about her father's 'condition'. He wasn't sick or had a disease, but there was something wrong with him.

The past few weeks, him and Zach would discuss Spencer's 'condition'.

"Do you think it's hereditary?" Spencer asked Zach, worried.

"What? You worried about Emma?" Zach. "You're the only one I know who is like this. I doubt it. Besides, you don't even know if she _is_ yours."

"I don't know what I would do if something like this happened to her. I wouldn't be able to deal with it." Spencer said.

"Don't worry. Besides, she's only nine. This didn't start happening you till what? A few months ago? And you're thirty-one." Zach explained.

"So, you're saying this _will_ happen to her?" He asked.

"No! Wait…God, shut up you're confusing me." Zach said.

Emma tried not to smile, and shifted positions, from her head on Spencer's arm to Zach's. "Shh!" Spencer said harshly to Zach.

"I think you're too paranoid." Zach stated.

"What? Because I love my daughter?" Spencer asked.

"No, you should be embracing this! I would love to have what you have." Zach told him.

"Wait…which one? A daughter or my condition." Spencer asked dumbly.

"Idiot. Yes! Of course, your condition. That would be totally awesome." He replied before sighing.

Emma heard movement before she felt her dad pick her up. "I'm going to put her to bed before you wake her up."

"_I_ am going to wake her up?!" Zach tossed at Spencer, before standing up and following Spencer as he carried Emma to her room.

"Shh!" Spencer hissed at Zach, when Zach stepped on a floor board that creeked.

"All I know is, if I ever had a kid, I would want them to be able to heal rapidly fast." Zach said. "But, then again, I don't want any kids. They get in the way."

Emma frowned as her father placed her in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "I know. Having a kid can change your life, man."

"That's the thing. I don't want my life to change!" Zach exclaimed. "I don't want the responsibility. Besides, I see the way you act around her." Zach confessed to Spencer.

"And how is that?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you hardly act the way you used to and everything is a 'responsibilty." Zach answered. "And even still, you alsways act attached."

"Well! I hardly know her!" That was all Emma heard before the door closed.

It was true, her father did hardly know her. Intill recently, she had hardly known him. Emma had lived with her mother, and had never met her father. But, then her mother died and left her in Spencer's custody, where he was forced to keep her.

* * *

**Okay, come on. It's not that hard. All you have to do is press the purple button and there you go! I don't care if you put three words in or five paragraphs. You could even just put in 'its good' or 'keep going'. And that's all! Ii just need to know people are reading this and I am not talking to air. Cause, talking to air really sucks.**


	4. Intro: Ben Gent

**Ben Gent  
****New York  
****The Office**

"You are going down. So down." The young man mumble as he stared into the computer screen. "Wait for it...Oh yeah!" He quietly danced in his chair. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Ah, man!" Ben smiled as he heard his friend in the cubicle infront of his. Odis's head popped up over the small wall, and starred down at Ben, through narrowed eyes.

Ben smiled at his best friend as he leaned back in his seat. "See the newcomer?" He asked Odis.

"You mean Jess? Heck yes baby!" Odis returned.

Ben jolted in surprise as a woman in a office chair wheeled over and crashed her chair into his. "Ben, I think you should talk to her." She told him.

"Are you kidding?" Ben asked his friend, who's name was Erika. Erika and Odis were his two best friends in the world. They were also his co-workers. Odis was the more out of control one. He always was the one that would get Ben tangled in a mess of trouble. Erika was a little more sensible. She was the one that made sure Odis and Ben didn't do anything stupid. And Jess, was the new worker at the company. Ben referred to her as, "way out of his league".

"Why not?" Erika asked him. She smiled slyly. "You scared of her not liking you?" Ben didn't answer. "Oh, c'mon. The brave ones who have gone up and talked to her says she is extremely nice."

Ben shrugged. "Benny-boy, this is your chance to get a girlfriend!" Odis pitched in. "Don't chicken out like you did last time."

"Puppy's right." Erika told Ben, as she nudged him. She often referred to Odis as 'puppy', but no one knew why. It had to do with something about a movie about a dog named Odis and a cat named Milo.

"Can we all just get back to work?" Ben snapped at them. Erika rolled her eyes as she scootered back to the cubicle back one and over. While, Odis remained standing.

"Speaking of which…" Odis mumbled.

"What?" Ben asked as he turned to his computer and closed the window which had the game he had been playing with Odis. He heard Odis say something else, which Ben didn't catch. "Odis, how many times do I have to say…" Ben trailed off when he saw Jess standing there.

"Um, hi." She said to Ben. "Ben Gent, right?" She asked. Jess had dark brown hair and the most pleasant light blue eyes. And they just happened to be starring right at Ben.

"Yes?" Ben replied.

"Here." She handed Ben a small file. "These need to be typed up." Ben nodded and took the file. "Um, I'm Jess by the way. Jess Britt."

"I'm Ben." Ben told her.

"Yeah…I kinda know." She answered. "Well, anyways, thanks."

"I'm Odis." Odis perked up. "Odis Driver."

"Nice meeting you." She told him. Odis nodded and watched her as she walked away.

"Did you see that, Ben?!" Odis asked him excitedly.

Ben cleared his throat as he sat the file down next to his computer, with shaking hands. "See what?" He tried to ask casually.

"She was totally nervous!" Odis pointed out.

"What makes you say so?" Ben asked. He ran his hand through his short dark brown hair.

"Stumbling over her words, fidgeting, hesitation. Dude, she thinks you're hot!" Odis laughed.

"I bet she also thinks you're queen of England." Ben said sarcastically as he began typing.

"You never know." Odis replied as he sat back down in his chair. "I just might be."

* * *

**No Reviews. No comment.**


	5. Intro: Veronica Macintyre

**Veronica Macintyre  
****Michigan  
****Copperwells High School**

The sophomore sat in the back of the class, thinking to herself. Her opened math book sat infront of her, but she paid no attention to it. She hated math. Much like life, there was always a problem that needed to be solved. Unlike life, in math, there was always an answer. No, she much rather preferred a book to a math problem.

Her soft light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her small round head rested on her right hand as she starred out the window. Suddenly, out of no where, a loud noise rang around the room. Veronica immediately jumped up and looked up at her math teacher, Mr. Forrester.

"Well, glad you could join us." He said to sarcastically, and the rest of the students began to chuckle.

"I'm glad I could be welcomed with such warmth." She answered equally sarcastically.

A ring of 'Ooo!' came from the students before the bell rang. Veronica gathered her things and pushed pass the teacher and into the crowded hallway.

She swerved around the people and stayed invisible around them. She didn't even have to try to be invisible, people never paid her any attention, anyways. She was a 'loner'.

Glancing over her shoulder, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into someone. Her books fell from her hands and scattered to the floor. After rolling her eyes, she fell to her knees and began picking up her textbooks and papers.

She stood back up again, but some energetic boys rounded the corner and one, bumped into her, knocking her books over again. "What the heck?!" She cried aloud as she bent down to pick them up again. But, this time, she felt the presence of someone's eyes watching her. When she looked up, she didn't see anyone looking at her.

As she stood up, a senior boy walked up to her. "Veronica Macintyre, right?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, annoyed.

"You're wanted at the office." He informed her.

"Thanks." She mumbled before making her way down the hallway towards the office. She knew something was wrong, when she saw two police officers standing by the office. 'Maybe they aren't there for me' she thought to herself. But she was proved wrong when one of them addressed her.

"Veronica, my name is Officer Cooper." He said to her. He seemed uneasy and hesitant. "This morning, around nine o'clock, your parents…well, I don't know how to say this."

"Then just say it." She told him.

"Your parents were murdered."

A few students passing by, close enough to hear what the officer said, immediately stopped to listen.

Veronica was hardly aware, though. She felt the books in her arms slip and fall to the ground. "By whom?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"We don't know yet." The other officer said.

She could feel her hands growing hot, and immediately turned and sprinted down the hallway, pushing everyone out of her way. She swung the bathroom door open and quickly closed it, locking it. She was thankful no one else was in it. Quickly, she ran to the sink and turned it on and rinsed her hands.

Turning quickly to face the door, she could hear the officer knocking at the door. "Veronica, come out." He told her. "If you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm going to open myself." He called through the door.

"Wait!" She yelled.

"What?" She heard him ask.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think with your uncle."

Veronica slowly made her way over to the door and unlocked it and opened it and poked her head through. Teachers and students stood there watching, and the officer looked down at her. "I haven't seen my uncle since I was five, and even then he didn't want anything to do with me."

"There's nothing I can do about that. But, this is how it has to be now." He told her.

"You're just one big sympathetic teddy bear, aren't you. Cause you're making me feel so much more better." She snapped at him.

"Miss, I realize-" He started, but she cut him off.

"All you realize, is that I am going to be a pain until you can ship me off to an uncle I barely know. And that you won't even get a raise for the amount of trouble I am going to put you through, just because I am really mad and you had to be the messenger that got shot." She said to him. He was silent as Veronica pushed pass him.

"Please, just come with me." He said.

"I want a lawyer." She stated.

The officer chuckled. "Why do you need a lawyer? We aren't arresting you."

"I want a lawyer, so I could sue the pants off my stupid uncle for being my only other relative." She said, sarcastically as she pushed pass him.

-x-

Veronica shivered as the phone rang. She almost hoped her uncle wouldn't answer, but he did after the fourth ring.

"Bryan Fog." He answered.

"Uncle?" Veronica asked.

"Who is this?" Bryan asked.

"Idiot, it's your niece." She told him.

"Veronica? What in the world do you want?" He asked her.

"Bryan…Mom…well, your sister, my mother, was murdered." She said to him. She knew this was a crappy moment, considering he had to find out by phone. Bryan was silent.

"Why did _you_ call me to tell me?" He asked.

"Because." Veronica's voice began to crack as her eyes began to water. "Whoever killed mom, killed my dad, too. They said I have to come live with you now."

"Says who? You can't come with me, I have to work. I travel too much." He explained, hurriedly.

Veronica glanced at Officer Cooper. He was standing next to her, while she talked on the phone at the police station. He seemed to be distracted by a fly that flew around him. Veronica dropped the phone and began sprinting towards the doors of the police station.

"Hey!" Officer Cooper yelled before running after her. He caught her right before she reached the doors. Veronica struggled in his grasp, but gave up.

"He doesn't want me! Why can't you just let me go?" She asked.

"Would you rather go with your uncle or live in foster care till someone adopts you, or you grow old enough to live on your own?" He told her, letting her go.

"What's the difference? Either way, I'll be living with a stranger." She told him.

"So, uncle or foster care?" He asked.

"Uncle." She muttered before she walked back to the phone and picked it back up from the ground. "Hello?" She asked if he was still there.

"Still here, but not for long. What was that about?" He asked.

Veronica sighed. "I tried to run."

She heard Bryan laugh. "Where were you going to go?"

Veronica didn't answer. "They're sending me on the next plane to New York, since they say that is were you are currently at, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a business trip."

"Well, there you go then. Just, be at the airport to pick me up at around four." And Veronica hung up.

**Veronica and Bryan**

**New York**

She saw a man, in the lobby of the airport, holding a sign with her name on it. Walking over to him, she noted the woman standing beside him. Veronica wondered who she was, since her uncle wasn't married, not that she knew of. She reached him and confirmed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, and neither was she.

"Veronica?" He asked her when she approached him.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she pushed past them and began walking towards the area to pick up her bags.

For the rest of the time, and half of the ride back to his apartment, Veronica didn't say a word to them. But, she did find out the woman's name was Mackenzie and she was her uncle's business partner. Who needed a business partner working at a paper company?

Veronica sat close to the window and stared out. She had always wanted to visit New York. Just never wanted it to be this way. She had dreamed of New York as a wonderful place, where nobody new your name and nobody tried to stop you from doing what you wanted. Now, New York meant nothing to her. It just reminded her she wasn't home with her parents, and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Veronica was so engrossed in thought, she didn't notice when the car stopped. Bryan hustled her out of the car, and carried her bags in the hotel, as Mackenzie followed them. Veronica continued to stay silent as they waited in the elevator of the hotel. She only began talking when Mackenzie got out of the elevator, leaving them and they continued.

"Do you even miss your sister?" Veronica asked Bryan.

"Of course." He answered.

"How come you never visited her?" Veronica asked him.

"Your father hated me." Bryan told her.

"So? You could've atleast called her. Ask her how she was doing. Asked how her freaking daughter was, whom you knew nothing about." Veronica said. They were silent. "If you are always traveling, how am I supposed to go to school? How am I supposed to get an education?"

"I've already enrolled you in school." He explained to her.

"I thought you said you were on a business trip?" She asked.

"I am. But, whenever I go on business trips, they vary from a week to six months." He answered.

"Which on is this?" She asked.

"I'll be here for awhile longer. You'll be able to attend the rest of first semester. And then, when we return to Texas-"

"You live in freaking Texas?!" She asked him.

"-Yes freaking Texas, you will attend second semester." He explained.

"So I have to skip around schools?" She asked. "Great. I can't even have a stable education." She muttered.

"You're in tenth grade, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She muttered. "I take advanced classes though."

"How did you get so smart?" He questioned her.

"You'd be surprised how much more time you have to pay attention in class when you don't have any friends." She answered, sarcastically and bluntly.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened, and Veronica followed Bryan down the vacant hall till they reached the hotel room. Bryan showed Veronica her room, and placed her things on the floor, before leaving to his room.

Veronica cherished the moment of privacy. She hadn't been left alone by herself since the morning of the day she found out her parents were killed.

Sighing, Veronica fell backwards onto the bed. Hugging the pillow Veronica starred up at the ceiling. Tears trickled down the sides of her head and onto the blanket of the bed.

-x-

Veronica woke to someone pounding on her door. As she rubbed her eyes awake, she figured she must have fallen asleep. She sat up, and could hear Bryan knocking on the door. Veronica stood up and was about to make her way over to unlock and open the door when, suddenly it did open.

"How'd you unlock my door?" She asked.

Bryan ignored her question. "I ordered pizza, so it'll be here in a minute." He told her.

"You broke into my room to tell me that?" She asked.

"Yes…" He said.

"Liar." Veronica accused him. "You came to see if I was still here, or if I had run away." She said to him. She rolled her eyes. "I was sleeping, jerk." She said before walking over to the door on the other side of her room, which led to her own personal bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind." She said. She was about to close the bathroom door, when Bryan spoke.

"Mackenzie is going to be here in twenty minutes."

"Your girlfriend?" Veronica asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Bryan said.

"Uh-huh." Veronica said, before closing the bathroom door.

-x-

Veronica answered the door, and saw Mackenzie standing outside, smiling. Leaving the door open, Veronica turned and started to walk to the kitchen and called, "Bryan! Your girlfriend is here!"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Veronica heard him call back. Veronica smiled as she jumped up and sat on the counter in the kitchen. She picked up a piece of pizza, and took a bite out of it and watched as Bryan and Mackenzie entered the kitchen as well.

"Well, see ya." Veronica said as she jumped down from the counter, holding her pizza.

"Whoa, wait. Where are you going?" Bryan asked her.

"I was going to go to my room, why?" She asked.

"No, you are going to eat dinner in here, with us." He said as he took her piece of pizza away from her.

"What?!" Veronica asked, trying to grab for her pizza.

"Yes!" He told her.

"My parents never made me eat dinner at the table." She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not your parent, are I?" He answered.

"Obviously!" She said as she continued to glare at him. She knew the defiant thing to do would be to go to her room and not even eat dinner, but the last thing had eaten was a bag of peanuts on the flight to New York. "Fine." She muttered as she sat down at the table. Mackenzie was also sitting at the table, watching them.

Bryan pulled out a plate and sat it in front of her, and placed her piece a pizza on it. Veronica looked at it before looking up at Bryan. "When do I start school?"

"I would hope as soon as possible. I don't have enough time to watch you, I have work to do." Bryan said.

"Can I start tomorrow?" She asked.

"Perfect." Bryan answered.

"Wow." Mackenzie observed. "You two finally agreed on something." Veronica glanced up at her while she took a bite out of her pizza.

The kitchen was silent for the next few moments before Bryan spoke up. "You look so much like you're mother, but you're nothing like her." Veronica let the pizza slip from her fingers and clang against the plate. She looked up at Bryan. "No! Wait! I didn't mean that." He said.

"What _did_ you mean?" Veronica asked.

"I meant…well… oh crap." Bryan sighed.

Veronica stood up and before giving Bryan one last glare, made her way to her room.

Bryan sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm not very good at this, are I?"

"Nope." Mackenzie answered. "She hates you." Mackenzie stated as she glanced down at her watch. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "But remember you and I both know her father had an ability. If Veronica starts to show signs of an ability, the company will take her right away from you and turn her into their own personal guinea pig."


End file.
